


gone

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: tubbo still dreams of him.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: anonymous





	gone

“sam! sam! you have to- you cant leave him in there with that- that monster!” tubbo shouted, the height sam had over him meaning nothing compared to the rage in tubbo’s eyes. and fear, the tiniest bit, that sam could make out. 

“i cant, you know that. and tommy knows it too, he signed the waiver, i cant open those doors until i resolve the security issue.” sam’s jaw was clenched tight, tubbo could hear it in the strained manner in which he spoke. his tone was slow, almost tired. 

“please! hasnt he been through enough? his exile, nearly being killed by dream, everything! sam, you-“ 

“no, tubbo. the prison is staying closed until i’ve resolved the security issue. tommy will be fine, dream won’t hurt him.” 

tubbo’s world began to swirl around him and the scene changed. 

“surely not. he’s fine. he’ll come crawling out if that stupid cell any day now.” 

“tubbo, he- he’s gone. dream k-“ 

“he’s NOT!” tubbo burst out, fingers tightening on his forearms. his nails dug in, leaning little crescents behind as he reached up to grab the shirt of the man in front of him. “he’s FINE, he would never go out like this, he’d never leave me- us like this! he wouldn’t!”

the world began to drop out under his feet and tubbo began to fall, hitting the ground hard. or, whatever he’d fallen to could be considered. the void? he could hear footsteps, maybe there was some end to it. 

“your fault.” he heard a soft tone, a familiar lilt to the voice. 

“what?”

“it’s your fault i’m dead.” a figure came into view and tubbo struggled to sit up, body aching from the fall. 

“tom- tommy?” he whispered, his own voice echoing in the seemingly endless room. 

“who the fuck else?” came the sharp retort, and tubbo would’ve flinched had it come from anyone else. from tommy, it was almost comforting. “you could’ve done something.” 

“i- tommy, sam couldn’t let you our, i tried, i tried so hard to convince him, but he couldn’t, he-“

“you could have tried harder. why didn’t you try harder? i could be alive, home, right now, but i’m dead. dream killed me, with his bare hands, and i couldn’t do a damn thing. you weren’t fucking there tubbo, you didn’t even try.” 

“tommy, no, please, don’t say that, i tried so hard, i did, tommy. i knew he shouldn’t leave you in there, i knew what would happen, i’m so sorry tommy-“

“don’t you fucking, ‘i’m sorry’ me, if you’d really tried maybe i wouldn’t be fucking dead. i’d be alive, i’d be home and not in this fucking shithole, all alone with nothing but myself and my thoughts. you left me there in that prison to die and you’re going to leave me here, too, all FUCKING alone, aren’t you?” he was beginning to back away, having moved close to tubbo as he raised his voice. the darkness began to swallow tommy once again, taking him away. tubbo tried to move but he could barely stand, limbs feeling like lead and dragging him down. all he could do was watch as tommy disappeared. 

“tommy, please, don’t go, you can’t leave me, not after everything. TOMMY!” he cried, hand reaching out into nothing. 

he awoke to hands on his shoulders with a start and a sob, breath punching out of his lungs. “no, no, please, tommy, please.” he whimpered, not yet processing that he was awake, in the real world again, in his and ranboo’s bed, legs entangled in his husband’s and the blankets. 

“tubbo, beloved, please, breathe, you’re safe, i promise.” the soft rumble of ranboo’s voice cutting through the sound of his pounding heart and panicked breathing almost startled him, had there not been warm, gentle hands all over his face and hair and shoulders and everywhere, effectively grounding him. 

a loud sob broke from tubbo’s throat, and he could feel tears dripping down his cheeks. “i saw him.” he choked out, fingers curling into ranboo’s sleep shirt. 

“oh, tubbo.” ranboo’s hushed voice sounded oh so tired and just as broken as tubbo’s. he pulled his husband close, loosely at first in case he wanted to pull away, holding him tightly when tubbo’s arms looped around his middle and his face pressed into his chest. tubbo sobbed against him for a while, ranboo combing soft fingers through his hair and gently petting his horns to offer what little comfort he could. 

“he- he’s really gone, isn’t he?” tubbo eventually whispered into his shirt, playing with the hem of ranboo’s shirt as he waited for an answer. 

“he’s not coming back this time, i don’t think.” ranboo affirmed, pragmatic as ever as he blinked away his own already burning tears. “but we’ll be okay. he would be so mad if we let ourselves go over this. we’ll get through it, you’ll pull through, just like everything else. and you’ve got me by your side this time, yeah?” ranboo’s voice shook, but he didn’t want to deal with the burning tracks down his cheeks tonight so he blinked hard and busied himself with brushing some messy hair out of tubbo’s eyes. 

“it hurts, i know. believe me, i know. but we’ll push through just like we always have.” 

“you can’t leave me too.” tubbo’s voice was scratchy and tired from crying, and his eyes hurt. he pulled ranboo back down into the blankets with him, holding his face carefully. “did you cry?” he asked, thumb brushing over a scarred cheek. 

“not tonight. i don’t- it always makes things worse. i’m more worried about you, though.” he murmured back, forehead touching tubbo’s before leaning up to rest his chin in soft curls and kiss the top of his husband’s head. 

tubbo tucked himself close, breath still hitching occasionally, and held onto ranboo as if he was the last thing he had left, as if he would disappear if he let go.

**Author's Note:**

> :]


End file.
